For nine years the International Meeting of the Institute of Human Virology (Meeting) has provided a forum for dedicated scientists in the fields of virology, most specifically HIV/AIDS and cancer biology to present new data and exchange ideas and views. The Meeting serves as a unique conference with the following aims: 1. To disseminate the most current research findings within the selected program topics; 2. To critically assess the impact of new findings on future directions for research; 3. To provide a forum for discussion of current and emerging issues; 4. To identify, support, and build the next generation AIDS researcher; 5. To increase participation by women ethnic/racial minorities, and other individuals who have been traditionally under represented in science, yet over represented in the populations impacted most by the disease and to increase participation by individuals from the developing world. The Institute of Human Virology (EHV), with the financial support requested in this application, will accomplish these aims: a) by attracting world renown senior scientists as presenters and participants; b) by carefully organizing each dedicated conference session with theoretically divergent perspectives and ethnically diverse participants; c) by enriching the scientific sessions with an open schedule to foster dialog and interaction between and among investigators; d) by reaching out to and promoting the participation of young investigators in poster sessions and scholarship initiatives, and e) by ensuring that conference results are shared with the broader scientific community through publication of all speaker and poster abstracts. The Meeting is further strengthened by a strictly enforced press policy, one that protects data presented at the Meeting for future peer-reviewed publication. This policy prohibits the members of the press from disclosing any information presented at the Annual Meeting without the permission of the presenter. An estimated 650 scientists and clinicians from around the world are expected to participate in this five-day meeting scheduled for August 29 - September 2, 2005 at the Baltimore Waterfront Marriott. To increase participation by FDA and NIH scientists the meetings in 2006-2009 will be alternate between Bethesda and Baltimore in suitable locations. The Meeting for 2005 will offer a combination of single track and dual track lectures. The incorporation of dual track sessions is a result of feedback from our participants who like some of the more specialized sessions that may not be of interest to the entire group but may not be topics at more general meetings they attend including topics like HTLV. This change also allows for more time to be set aside for oral presentations selected from a call for abstracts. Each conference session opens with a senior scientist's overview presentation on the current base of knowledge in the topic of discussion. This overview provides a basis for evaluation of the data presented by a panel of speakers, each sharing the results of their work. The Annual Meeting Program Committee, responsible for the program content, is encouraged to invite speakers with differing perspectives to stimulate open discussion. Posters are displayed throughout the meeting. One evening is set aside for a reception in the poster area to encourage attendance and interaction. Evening social events are provided to encourage participants to meet with current and potential collaborators, and to talk with presenters. The Annual Meeting Scholarship Initiative provides funds to ensure the participation of promising women, ethnic and racial minorities, and other individuals who have been traditionally underrepresented in science as well as participants from the developing world.